


Defying Norms

by Miss_Ponta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ponta/pseuds/Miss_Ponta
Summary: A story of where Sasuke realized that amongst all the people he knew, Sakura was the strongest.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this story because no matter where I looked, I couldn’t find any Sakura fics that highlighted her medical skills. I think its worth writing for, so please give it some love 😊

Chapter 1- Medical Warrior

“Haruno-sama, please hurry to the emergency room! A patient is in critical condition.” Critical. Sakura muttered softly, in a trance that made her look melancholic, agonized even. 

Sakura is a medic. An overwhelmingly skilled doctor who was the recipient of Tsunade’s acknowledgement. In a battlefield of tough, sturdy ninjas, Sakura was a descending flower that allowed many lives to remain living. A healing hand that mends. 

She allowed herself to breathe, deep and shallow sighs in a repeated pattern before grabbing her medical coat and exiting the room. 

* * * * *

“Please call the head doctor!” a woman in her twenties called out in an alarmed voice, the nurse-in-charge he presumed. Sasuke watched behind his hooded eyes, a man splayed out, bathed in a pool of crimson, helplessly unconscious, and supposedly breathing and living the last minutes of his life. 

His head hung lower, allowing his bangs to curtain the guilt and remorse that he was feeling. His comrade was dying, barely holding on to his life when he found him. There were remnants of a ninja ambush and vindictive slaughter. 

If only he was a minute early, this would never have happened. If only he followed him, when his comrade said that he needed a breather. If only… ah 

He watched the scene unfold behind his hooded eyes. Panic stricken nurses, busy hands that aims to stop the patient’s bleeding, an outcry of people trying their best to save a life. For a second, Sasuke felt everything fade away. Would the magnitude of hurt augment if it wasn’t just anyone dying before him? Would he cry if Naruto died this way, bloody, murdered and helpless? He wondered about a lot of things... 

He remembered his comrade talked about his family, that he had a daughter who was five years old and that she would enter kindergarten soon. 

He wondered if his wife ever, even thought, that his husband is just a second away from death and that waiting for him could be futile because-

The doors bolted open, allowing Sasuke to rouse from his fading consciousness. And then that was when he saw the tinge of pink, green eyes scanning the scene, walking- huge confident strides that made her look magnificently assertive and poised. It was as if the swarm of commotion hushed in her presence, the struggling and panic-stricken personnels appeared thankful, much less relieved for the reinforcement that came in a form of Sakura. Her aide was walking alongside her, matching her pace while she seemed to brief her of the patient’s condition. 

“Haruno-sama, the result of the physical examination includes extreme blood loss, weakened heartbeat, ragged breathing, four stabs along the lower and upper abdomen, broken arms, and a huge gnash on his back- evidently from burning.” The woman next to Sakura breathlessly spoke. 

Nearing the bed where his friend lay, Sakura shortly examined his body with her clear green eyes. She held her fingers down, trying to identify the pulse of his neck and prying his eyes open for further examination. 

“Haruno-sama, we stopped the bleeding, but the heartbeat is continuously dropping” another doctor spoke hastily. 

“Poison”. She spoke in a hushed voice, so soft that if not for Sasuke’s superhuman senses, he wouldn’t have heard of her from afar. Poison? Was his comrade poisoned as well? In the span of seconds, she easily pointed out a vital problem with her patient. 

“Haruno-sama?” her aide queried, and this grabbed Sakura’s attention.

“This person was poisoned, examine his right arm. Type A poison that doesn’t manifest physically, it targets the blood vessels allowing the poison to flow into the bloodstream. Hence causing the patient to have an extreme blood loss, if not extracted immediately- a person may die.” 

If Sasuke was surprised, he said nothing. He knew how watchful Sakura was since their chunnin days, but this was a whole new level of vigilance. 

“Get ready for a surgery. In half an hour the bleeding will come back, so the poison must be removed before we could proceed with the operation.” Sakura spoke a language that Sasuke, in his limited knowledge understood but he was still uncertain of this Sakura. Commanding, unfaltering and a thousand times confident. 

“Amy, please get the antidote ready.” 

She turned towards the assisting doctor and spoke. “I need several basins full of water to extract the poison, please prepare them immediately.” And with that, the swarm of flustered people scampered away, eager to accomplish their given task at hand. 

All that was left was Sakura, along with the unconscious patient laying on the hospital bed and two nurses, one of which was walking steadily, towards him. 

“Uchiha-san, we will be asking you to leave the room because the operation will be done shortly.” She said it in the nicest kind of way, but Sasuke is and will always be stubborn. 

“No” his reply was short, but the defiance and venom from the single word he said did not remain unnoticed. Helplessly turned between her duty as a nurse and her growing trepidation of facing an Uchiha’s fearsome glare, the nurse tried to tell him off once more.

“Uchiha-san, we really need-” in the middle of her shaking sentence, Sasuke met her emerald orbs. And in it he saw a flash of surprise which before he even knew turned into worry and back to her usual kind Sakura look. 

“It’s okay, let him stay.” In light of this circumstance, Sasuke realized that in this establishment, Sakura’s presence was the light and her words are law. That being said, the nurse retracted, allowing the head doctor to handle the situation. 

He saw her stand head to head with him, gracing his entire figure with an eye of scrutiny. 

“These are not my blood” Sasuke spoke in his baritone voice, overcame with the feeling that he couldn’t place. An urge to announce that he wasn’t hurt despite knowing that she knew, Sakura is a doctor, who was he kidding. 

In the next few seconds, she relaxed, allowing herself a breath of relief. She lifted her fingers up, to the supple flesh of his left hand. The delicate fingers tracing the small, fresh cut with her cool green light, allowing a second to vanish. Nothing escapes her eyes, Sasuke did not even realize the scratch in his arm if Sakura made no gesture to heal it.

Bright warm eyes that speaks for her unwavering friendship with him. But they were short-lived.

“Haruno-sama, the preparations are done.” And that was her Sakura’s cue, she stood upright, hands disappearing at the pocket of her coat. Sasuke was left, hanging, flinching at the sudden loss of contact. Their eyes met once more, throwing a kind look to his onyx orbs, before walking away. 

* * * * *

Sakura was practically clueless of his presence, until one of the nurses attempted to make him go. Her concentration was beyond focused whenever she’d enter a scene that involved a life in danger. 

The patient was probably his colleague, and Sasuke was probably worried, which explains his defiance in leaving the room. 

*cough* *cough* a disturbingly loud sound that resonated to the room filled with silence, interjecting her from her cave in thoughts.

Sakura saw the man expel an unhealthy amount of blood from his mouth. Despite being severely wounded, he opened his eyes, in an unusually slow pace, and his tainted hand reaching out to the white of her lab coat.

“Please help me. M-my daughter is waiting for me” he was practically begging, his words gushing out of him in such a heartbreaking way. 

It doesn’t take a drama expert to understand the burden of such words. His hands pulling her coat with the miniscule amount of strength he could muster, and Sakura remained still. Silently watching the man, with her intrepid stand and unwavering eyes. 

And then, Sasuke saw her smile. A small sad smile that was shattering in every form.

“I will heal you perfectly, so please sleep and rest for a while. You’ll meet your daughter soon.” And then his eyes closed.


	2. Stubborn Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I took some time updating this because quite honestly, I had no idea of what exactly I wanted to write. It was a spontaneous feeling and I felt like doing it but I kind of lost the momentum and I hope this chapter won’t disappoint. Please send me your thoughts!

Nimble fingers that moves precisely in a manner that one may call astonishing, Sasuke wondered how such small hands contains compelling vigor that overwhelms even the biggest of all hands. He noted how ever so slightly, her brows crease every time her patient breathed a little louder than normal. But above everything, Sasuke couldn’t shake the feeling of perplexity in the depths of her eyes.

Eyes that used to watch him in such a lovesick way, always eager to gratify his every demand and with Sakura, he was sure they were sure to stick around, trying to find his in the cluster of wandering eyes. 

But what he was seeing was different, a side of Sakura that he’d never seen before. Something that made him feel strange, but not dreadful in a way. In fact, he finds her sort of so-not Sakura of his childhood intriguing. But what exactly does he know, being away for so long to obtain vengeance, who knew how things had been for her for 10 years.

Since his little reunion with the pinkette, she never once glanced over in his direction, an overwhelmingly astounding focus to her task at hand, but for some reason he finds a tad bit annoying. Eyes that seem so sure, infallible, and never once did it falter. Charging, leading all others who were inferior to her evident superiority. Scorching emeralds that made Sasuke wonder where the little shy and self-doubting Sakura was hiding.

* * * * *

Four hours later, Sakura allowed her clear green eyes from burning with incentive. She was done, and a small seemingly relieved smile crawled its way to her mouth. 

“I’ll leave the rest to all of you” and every single person in the room watched her with an awe, a pink-haired medic warrior who could restore life from near death. Sakura chucked out every bit of poison in her patient’s body and mended- if not restored the damaged parts of his anatomy, from the biggest bones to the smallest bit of detail in his muscles. They had all long decided that she was a walking miracle worker and they were a thousand-fold grateful for her existence. 

After Sakura made her exit in the room, she felt an intense need to barf, quietly overcame with the need to breathe. She peeled her surgical gloves and mask, green orbs watching the materials being swallowed in the trash bin. Tucking her hands in the small of her coat pockets, she allowed her heels to take her to where she really wanted, needed to be. 

Because no one knew, and no one saw how her emerald orbs shook and glazed with fear. And time came for her to strip off of her pretense.

* * * * *

When Sasuke finally entered her office, his nostrils quirked at the distinctive stench of antiseptic and sweet perfume, a surprising mix of both. The smell that is so like Sakura, and he decided that he doesn’t find it nauseating at all. 

Pacing to the unfamiliar room, Sasuke allowed his eyes to wander in scrutiny. The place was relatively large for an office, painted of calming pastel color, however large, Sakura’s array collection of books makes it full in a sense. Perpendicular to the windowsill where he initially stood was her desk, a relatively large slab of mahogany holding a tall stack of what seemed to him as patient files. His eyes gaze at a nameplate saying “Dr.” and perpendicular to that their seven-year-old picture. A room that is so like Sakura.

And his eyes found her. 

Bent over, an arm propping down on the table, head resting on her arms. Pink tresses were splaying out on all directions, to Sasuke, she seemed downright exhausted, which is reasonable enough. Sakura was able to preclude a life from slipping to the recesses of demise, after all.

Enfolded in between her fingers was a single photograph of what seemed to be an average looking mother ecasing her four-year-old daughter in a hug, both smiling happily. 

He didn’t know of any other thing that she liked, or any other thing that he could definitely want to give her. So, placing down his object of visit on the table, Sasuke assumed that she was in a deep slumber, from her inaction to return any form of gesture in acknowledging his presence. And he never really meant to intrude, so by not allowing himself to linger any longer, Sasuke trudged his way to the door, unheard steps that made him feel so unsure of his action, but determined enough to give her the rest she needed. 

And he heard a broken whimper. A sound that made him stop on his tracks and slowly, his eyes watched her figure, the origin of the poignant sound. 

Sasuke need not have to look to realize that she was crying, but he still did. Overcame with an emotion he couldn’t quite put his finger on, he watched her once proud shoulders heave up and down softly.   
“Sakura” Sasuke had uttered it in such an emotionless countenance but it was everything but that. 

The sound of agony remained still and vanished in the air, and Sasuke then knew how awfully unaware Sakura was of his presence. Probably because of how drained she was, recognizing chakra probes to be an even grueling task. 

When Sakura lifted his head to meet his direction, Sasuke half expected her to run and cage him into her famous bear hugs, demand to be comforted and be hugged back. So, when Sakura watched him with her bloodshot emerald orbs, daring not to make any move, he almost twitched with what seemed to be surprise. 

This day had been so full of wonders that Sasuke never really had the chance to completely comprehend the Sakura from the operating room and now he is faced with a seemingly devastated side of her. 

A blaring silence and an awfully long minute passed, and no one dared to speak. Sakura stood, excusing herself from his scrutiny as she allowed him to glance at her back. Attempting to hide her weakened state, her long fingers brushed the stubborn tears, recalling her promise to never allow anyone, not even Sasuke to behold of her misery.

He couldn’t think of any reason for her tears and he didn’t exactly need to care. The last thing he would concern himself were her feelings. But when he saw Sakura move her hands, with what seemed like an attempt to brush away her tears, Sasuke had the trouble understanding exactly why it had bothered him. 

“Sasuke” he heard her call out, acknowledging his presence and the once glassy eyes had been dried from the sheen of tears that nearly wanted to roll down her cheeks. And Sasuke didn’t quite know what or why but he was overcame with the thought of wanting to hold her close. 

Rising up from her seat, Sakura reached her coat with her left hand. Holding his small token on the other, she smiled.

“Thank you for the tomato.” small and distant but nevertheless a smile.

And Sasuke saw the way her eyes shone, not the crying kind but the glistening ones she wore on that operating room earlier. Such drastic change in expressions. And along with the padding of her heels, she carried Sasuke’s unanswered questions of why’s.

And that was the very first time Sasuke saw Sakura walk away. From him.


End file.
